Something new
by CatchingStar
Summary: Bella needs some help and runs to her second mother. Rating M for graphics.


**This is my first attempt to write a twilight fic so please be nice... English is not my first language so it can be a few grammar error and for that my apologies... I dont own the characters, Stephenie Meyer does.**

Sumary: Bella needs some help to explore her sexuality and runs to her second mother.

*

I knew he wasn't at home, that he would be back tomorrow morning but I didn't feel like going to Charlie's place right know. So here I am, parked in front of his big, beautiful and full of glass house. I had never seen a house so beautiful before and I did travel a lot before coming to live in Folks with my dad. I wished it was my house too.

I rang the doorbell and waited. No answer. I tried one more time and again nothing. Even if he wasn't there someone was. The house was never empty. I remembered of the spare key that Edward had once told me where it was hidden in case I needed. Thank God for my memory! Stepping inside I called for their names but the house was silent. Reaching the backside I found Esme in her green-house. It was her hobby to take care of plants and flowers and I have to say, she has beautiful things in there.

"Esme" I called knocking on the glass door.

"Oh hey Bella" she said with a big smile on the face. She is such an amazing person Esme and every time she smiles at me I have to smile back. "How are you, sweetie?"

"I'm ok, I guess, um, do you mind if I, stay here for awhile?" I ask shyly.

"Of course not sweetie, but Edward is not…"

"Here, I know" I said embarrassed. Lately I have been desperate to spend some time in this place even without him. It has such a calming effect on me and I feel so good and I need to feel that way. Esme is staring at me with such loving, caring eyes that I feel completely exposed not in a good way so I try looking anywhere but at her.

She put her garden gloves on the table and walks toward me. "Come on, let's get some juice" she said extending her hand to me. She knows something is wrong but she is too sweet to not ask questions. I love that on her. "I have been working for a long time and I think I would like some to" I can't help but chuckled as I accept the gesture and we walk back to the house.

I set on the balcony and wait in silence. "Thanks" I say picking the cup. "Is Carlisle at the hospital or he is hunting too?" I ask trying to start a conversation.

"Carlisle doesn't like to hunt without me" she says happy "Sometimes I tell him that it is ok if he wants to go with his children but he says he is fine on waiting for me"

"You two love each other very much, don't you?"

"Yes. I don't know what I would do without him. I had fallen in love with him before he transforms me, you know"

"No, I didn't. How did you first meet him?"

"At the hospital in Seattle, I had fractured my leg pretty badly and he was my doctor. I have never met someone as gentile and beautiful as he. When he said I was ready to go home I felt a bit disappointed, I liked to talk to him. I felt safe. But I was married that time so we never saw each other again until the day he changed me"

"Edward told me about that day once. Do you mind if I ask why? Why did you jump of that cliff?"

"I was feeling miserable. I had a horrible marriage and I had just lost my baby, a miscarriage, and it seemed the right thing to do at the time. I never regret jumping that cliff, and never will"

"Because you found him again" She nodded. "I think that's a beautiful story, in a moment when everything seemed out of place, unworthy, you found your prince charming. How long is it that it happened?"

"The only thing I know is that it was a long, long time ago. Tracking time is not important for us" I nod in understanding. "Is there something else you want to ask me, Bella, about Carlisle and I?"

"No, nothing" Esme gave me that look that tells 'I know you are lying' following by 'it's ok to ask' and I felt my cheeks blushing. "I was just wondering how your first time together was. But I guess that's none of my business so you don't have to answer" Esme comes and sets closer to me.

"It was magical and I'm not saying just because we were vampires" she said. "I have never been treated with such devotion before and it scared me but thrilled me at the same time. I only knew the short, rough side of sex but Carlisle, he showed me that it could be slow, great and let's just said that it was the first time I actually feel good about doing it and did for long hours. It is ok to be scared of sex Bella, but I'm sure Edward will be very thoughtful and caring with you. And I'm not saying because he is Carlisle son but because he loves you deeply"

"I know he does" I say with conviction.

"But that doesn't change anything, does it?" she asks though she already knows the answer.

"I never felt so much for one person before. Never wanted to even think about this much less… and yet, every time I'm with him I just… I just fell like wanting him to… I'm sorry. I shouldn't be taking to you about this. You are his mother and I shouldn't…" I get off the bench and try to run away from the kitchen but she stops me.

"I may be his mother but I'm also your friend Bella and the fact that you trust me enough to talk about this makes me happy. I want to be here for you" I nod with a little smile. "And what you are feeling is very normal. You have luck to be human otherwise you would felt twice as hard"

"But if I was like you guys I would be strong enough to overcome the fact that I never even..." I stop talking and signed in desperation. Until I met Edward touching myself it was out of question. But now, I do want but I don't know how to do it and what to feel. And the last thing I want is to disappoint Edward because I don't respond well to his caresses.

"What do you feel when Edward touches you?"

"I feel calm, amazing, indestructible…."

"These are all subjective feelings, but how do you feel on your body? How he responds to the caress?"

I close my eyes and think before answering her. A smile takes form on my lips as I imagine him touching my back, my stomach… "I shiver at first and then… it starts to burn… between my legs… is powerful…"

"Yes, it's a wonderful feeling… Keep your eyes close… keep thinking…" she says closer to me. I nodded and felt her body as she picks me and start running. When I open my eyes I'm at her bedroom. The only place I have never been before.

For a moment I forget what we were talking as I admire her walls, her fortunities and the paints on the wall.

"Focus Bella" she says making me turn and look at her "You will have time to admire this but right now you have to strip"

"What?" I asked eyes open in confusion.

"I want you to take your clothes off, all of them"

"But Esme, I…"

"I want to help you to discover your body and know what will happen when he touches you, really touches you. It will give you the strength to keep going and have a great time Bella. I promise that you will like it. Trust me"

The way she spokes makes me feel confident enough to trust her. She will never hurt me. I'm almost giving up when she starts taking my clothes off. Her arms work so fast that in a few seconds I'm completely naked. I hide my breasts and my lower part but she doesn't seem to care about how my body looks like. There is such care and love in her eyes that I even smile at her.

"Lie down on the bed" I do what she says without thinking twice and she goes to her bathroom to pick something.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" She returns with a mirror in hand.

"Open your legs and bend your knees up" I nod and try to get even more comfortable lying on the bed. She sits closer to me and put the mirror between my legs. "Can you see your center?" I nod. I'm socked at the view.

"This is what happens when you get excited. Your body starts to produce lubrificant and your lips open in his one accords and changes colors. It's perfectly normal"

"_That's a relief!"_

Esme opens my lips even more and start pointing the orifices. "Here is the canal of you vagina. Here is where he will want to touch you with his finger and with his member later on. Here, almost in the middle, is the canal by which the urine is discharged from the bladder. And on top, it's here the clitoris is hidden. The clitoris is the most sensitive area of the women body"

"So if I stimulating this and you will reach the orgasm"

"Yes. Men can be a bit anxious to give the woman the orgasm but that usually doesn't work. Make sure she touches you gently, not rough or faster. You have to tell him how you want him to go"

"What if I don't want to wait so much to reach it? What if he gets tired of waiting?" I ask blushing.

"He won't Bella. Edward loves you and I'm sure he wants to give you real pleasure so he will wait. It's important that when you guys decided it's time, that you really want to have sex with him, you two make sure you have enough time to do it and will not be interrupted in the middle, otherwise it will be a bit unpleasant"

"Ok"

"About your other question… Your body will tell you when is time to go faster or not. Not your head. Don't let your head take the lead otherwise there is a good chance you will not be satisfied enough. Enjoy the experience. Embrace the feelings. It will be great"

"I don't think that's going to be a problem. I can't think properly when he touches me"

"That's good. Now use your hand to touch between your legs" she whispers. "Feel it"

"What?"

"Touch yourself"

"I… can't…"

"Yes you can Bella. There is no one to stop you. To be angry at you for doing it. Feel it" she puts my hand above my center and I gasp at the sensation. It's so hot! "Now use your finger" I do it and I'm surprise at good it feels. It's so sweet and wet.

"Do you like the feeling?"

"Yes. I never thought I would but, yes"

"Focus the touch of your finger in the clitoris slowly, up and down and then in circles" I close my eyes and I try to visualize Edward touching me with his finger instead of myself, it will help me to keep going.

"God, it feels so good, amazing" I say without being able to stop. My cheeks burn and I stop.

"Don't stop. Keep going. There is no one else here or in the house to hear you" Though she is right about that I don't want to start moaning in front of her. It is too embarrassing.

As I touch myself the feeling gets strong and my legs separates even more and my torso start moving. It's strange but good, really good. My breathing is more erratic now and my clit is getting hotter and hotter.

"Oh God it's burning… this isn't good…"

"This is great Bella. Don't stop. He is almost there"

I shake my head from side to side. "I can't… I can't…" As soon as I take my hands away I feel her cold fingers on my center. I gasp at the cold touch and look at her. She continues moving her finger and it feels good. I probable will feel just the same if it was Edward touching me. The heat is back and my torso rises from the bed. She holds me and I look at her in confusion. _Should I felt that way? Respond that way?_

As if she can read my mind again she nods. "Oh my God… oh my… aaah…" My body starts shaking even more and suddenly is like my heart wants to jump from my chest and my body feels on the mattress. _What the hell… _My head is hurting so my pressure my hand on it.

I hear her voice as a mere whisper and she is saying for me to breathe, juts breathe so I do what she says. I look at her again and she has a big smile on the face. "You were great honey, you felt it"

"That's what an orgasm is? That strong, short, powerful… thing" She just nods. "Oh" I feel my body contract and I try to sit up but a hand stops me.

"Just lay down for a moment. Relax" I don't have strength to argue with that so I close my eyes and focus on my breathing.

Suddenly I feel cold finger against my cheeks and I turn to look at Esme. She is smiling so brightening and her eyes show nothing but love. I can't help but smile back at her. She is amazing. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok. I wasn't as easy as I thought it would be but I'm happy and I feel great"

"Good, that's good. Now you rest while I make something for you to eat" Esme kisses my forehead before leaving me alone in her room. Before she closes the door I thank her for the help. I wouldn't have succeeded without her. I would still be afraid of even trying.

**the end.**

**please let me know what you guys think ;)**


End file.
